List of record labels starting with P
This is a list of record labels starting with P: P * P tapes * P. M. Records, Inc. * P.D. Waxx Records]] * P.E.P. Records * PAB (Pefection At it's Best) * Pablo * Pacas Flats Records * Pachyderm Records * Pacific Blues Recording Co * Pacific Coast Jazz * Pacific Radio Fire Records * Pacific Records * Pacific Rock Records * Pacific Time Entertainment * PacificSol, LLC * Padlock Records * Paes Records * Pagliacci Records * Paid In Full Entertainment * Paid It In Pain Entertainment * Pain Compliance Productions * Painted Heart Music * Painted Puppy Productions * Painted Sun Records * Pair Creation Music * Paisley Park Records * Paisley Pop * PakPros * Palace Gates Inc. * Palace of Lights * Palace Records * Paladin Creative Superco. * Palatine Recordings * Paleo Music * Palette Recordings * Pallas Records * Palm Pictures * Palm Records * Palmetto Records * Palo Duro Records * Paloma Records * Panama Music & Screenworks * Panda Digital * Pandacide Records * The Pandarosa * Pandisc Music Corp. * Pandora Records * Pangaea Recordings * Pangea Recordings * Panhandle Records * Panic Button Records * Panic Recordings * Pantheon Records Inc. * Panther Entertainment * Panther Fact Records * Papa Bear Records * Papa-Roux Records * Paper Down Records * Paper Garden Records * Paper Hat Records * Paper Music * Paper Thin Records * Paper Weight Records * PaperMil Music * PaperTrail Productions * Pappa E Records * PAR-2 Productions * Paradax Records * Paradigm Records LLC * Paradine Records * Paradise Mosphere Entertainment * Paradise Records * Paradisemoon Records * Paradox Nation * Paradox Productionz * Paradox Records, Ltd * Paradygm Music Group * Paragon Music Group * Parallax Records * Parallel Recordings * Paralyzer Records * Paramanu Recordings * Paramount Records * Parana Records * Paranormal Records * Parasol Records * Parasomnic Records * Paribus Records * Paris Caramel * Paris Records * Park Avenue Records * Park Boulevard Productions * Park Hill Music * Park the Van Records * Parker/Costello * Parking Lot Praiz Beats * Parliament Records * Parnassus * Parnassus Nump * Parotic Music * Paroxysm Records * Parrot Records * Partee Records * Partners Recording Corporation * Partridge Records * Party Wax * Pass It On Records * Pass Out Records * Passages Music * Passin'Thru Records * Passion Press * Passion Records * Passion Star Records * PasteMusic.com * PatchWerk Recordings * Patio Records * Patria Productions * Patron Records * Patron Saint Records * Pattern 25 Records * Pattern Based Records * Patuxent Records * Paved Earth Music * Paw Tracks * Pax Recordings * Pay My Rent Music * Paying Out of My Pocket Recordings * Payway Records * PBI Records and Entertainment * PCB Productions * PCMM Records * PCP Entertainment * Peace and Love Records * Peace Bisquit * Peace Code Records * Peace-It-Together Presents * Peaceful Waters Music * Peaceman Music * Peaces' * PeaceWork Records * Peacock Recordings * Peacock Records * Peak Records * Peaks and Valleys Productions * Peapod Recordings * Pear Records * Pearl Records USA * Pedernales Records * Peek-A-Boo * Peephole Record * Peermusic * PegLeg Records * Pehr * Pelado Records * Pelagos Incorporated * Pelican Records * Pelin Music * Pen and Ink Recordings * Penalty Recordings * Penalty Records via Wikipedia * Penchant Four Records * Pencilbrain Records * Pendu Sound Recordings * Penguin Rock Records * Pennywhistler's Press * Pensive Monkey Records * Pentagon Records * Pentagram Records * Penthouse Records * Penumbra Music * Pepper Productions * Pepper Records via Wikipedia * Peppermint Records * Perception2020 * Perceptive Records * Percepto Records * Perdition Records * Peregrine Records * The Perfect Company * Perfect Day Records * Perfect Records via Wikipedia * Perfect Victim Records * Perfectible Recordings * Perfection Records * Performance Recordings (R) * Perhaps Transparent * Periodic Motion Records * Peripheral Records * Perishable Records * Permanent Records * The Perpetual Motion Machine * Perpetual Records * Perris Records * Perseverance Entertainment * Perseverance Records * Persona Records * Perspective Music, Inc. * Perspective Records via Wikipedia * Pervertidora Records * Pessimiser Records * Petcap Music * Petroglyph Records * pfMENTUM * Phanai Records * Phanatic Records * Pharaoh International Records * Pharlo Records * Pharmafabrik * Phasepacket Records * Phat House Records * Phat Rabbit Recordings * Phat Sound Records * PhatStaxx Entertainment * Phatt Phunk Records * Phaze II Entertainment * PHD Music * Phearce Musica * Pheucharistic Productions * Phil Spector International via Wikipedia * Philadelphia International Records * Philistine Records * Philles Records via Wikipedia * Phillips International Records via Wikipedia * Philly Music Archives * Philly Through My Ear * PhillyLifeRecordsInc. * Philo * Philomel Records * Philosophi Productions * PHNX Records * Phoenix Productions * Phoenix Records * Phoenix USA * Phone Jockey Records * Phonetic Records * Phonomental Music * Phratry Records * Phrunky Recordings * Phruntlyne Entertainment * Phthalo Recording Co. * Phungous.Records * Phunked Up Recordings * Phuture Sole Recordings * Phuturistic Bluez Recordings * Phuturo Recordings * Phy-Tur Records, LLC. * Phylum Recordings * physcokrew records inc. * Phyte Records * Pi Gao Movement * Pi Recordings * Piadrum Records * PianoMania Music * PianoOne * Picklehead * Pickwick Records via Wikipedia * Pidgeon English Records * Pie Hole Records * Pie Records * Piece of Pie Records * Piermont Records * Pig Pile Records * Piggyback Records * Pilgrim Records * Piller Records * Pimienta Records * Pimp Ent. * PimpBionic Records * Pin Drop Records * Pin-Up Records * Pinch Hit Records * Pine Curtain Productions * Pinecastle Records * Pineshadow Music * Pink & Black Records * Pink Slip Records * Pinky Ring Records * Pinto Blue Music * Pinto Fan Records * Pioneer Music * Pioneer Productions * Pioneer Records * Pipe City Nights * Piping Hot Records * Pirates Press Records * Pit Pony Records * pitch-a-tent records * Pitchcadet Records * Pitched Up Recordings * Pivotal Rockordings L.L.C. * Pixel Records * PK Records * PK21 Productions * PKF Music * PKO Records * Plain Jane Records * Plain Recordings * Plaj Productionz * plan b records * plan B records! * Plan Bean Records * Plan Z Media * Plan-It-X Records * Planaria Recordings * Plane Recordings * Planesong * planet 8 Records * Planet Arts Recordings * Planet Detroit * Planet E * Planet Earth Recording Co. * Planet Hype * Planet Muzik Records * Planet Paul Records * Planet Squared Music * Planetary Records * PlanetoidPark * planetsounds * Plant Music * Plantation Records via Wikipedia * Planting Seeds Records * Plastic Buddha Records (PB Recs) * Plastic Factory * Plastic Motion Records * Plastic Records * PlasticMeltdown Records * plastiqmusiq * Plátano Records * Plateau Music LLC * Plateau Records, LLC * Platform Recordings * Platinum Album Records * Platinum Bound Entertainment * Platinum Boy Entertainment * Platinum City Productions * Platinum Groove Entertainment * Platinum Ice Records * Platinum Jointz Music * Platinum Plug Entertainment * Platinum Plus Universal Records * Platinum Realm Entertainment, Inc. * Platinum Records * Platinum Rush Music * Platinum Sounds Entertainment, LLC. * Platinum Sounds Records * Platinum South Records * Platinum Spin Records * Platinum Tech Entertainment * Platinum Touched Records * Platinum+Productions * platinummindz Ent. * Platter 33 Records * Play It,Steve! Records * Play The Assassin Records * Playadel * Playboy Jazz * Playground Records * Playhouse Records * Playing Field Recordings * playMountain Music * PlayRoom Records * Playroom Records * Playscape Recordings * Playwrite Records * Pleasant Green Records * Plenn Vibes Entertainment, LLC * Plug Label * Plug Research * Plum-E Records * Plump Records Inc. * Pluto Records * PNDN RECORDS * Po Tolo Music * Pockabook Records * Pocket Jazz Records * Pockets Linted * Pockit Records * Pod Productions * Poetic Records * Poetic Wax * Pogus * PoHectic Life * Poignant Records * Point Blank Records via Wikipedia * Poison Pen Records * Poison Records * Poison Records * Poison Tree Records * Poisoned Candy Records * Poji Records * polar bear records * Polarized Records * Polarlight Recordings * Politik Records * Polk-N-Beans Entertainment * Polkaland Records * Pollen Records * Poloboy Records * Polyamory * Polygram * Polyholiday Records * Polyphony Music * Polyrhythm Recordings * Polyrhythmic * Polyvibe Records * Polyvinyl Record Co. * Polyvocal Records * Pomegranate Music * Pompous Pie Records * PoNoMo Entertainment Group * Pony Boy Records * Ponytail Records * Poo-Bah * Pool or Pond * Pool Party Records * Poopdog Records * Poor David's Pub * Poor Magician Records * PoorBoy Records * PoorFish Records * Poorhouse Records * Pop City * pop renaissance records * pop smarts records * Pop Squared Records * Pop Sweatshop * Pop Top Records * Pop Up Records * pop.vox.music * PopaBilly Muzic & Publishing * popgun recordings * PopPop Records * PopSmear Records * Populace Records * Populuxe Records * Porcelain God Records * Porcelain Productions * Porterhouse Records * Portia Records * Posh Boy Records * Posi-Tone * Position Music * Positive Music Records * Positive Sound Massive Recordings * Positron! Records * Possible Problem Records * Post Records * Post-Concrete * Post-Parlo Records * Post436 Records * postdawn nurseries * Poster Girl Records * A Posteriori Recordings * Postmodern Dream Records * Potential Getaway Driver * Potenza Music * Potomac Records * Pouring Rain Music * Poverty Records * Power Chord Records * Power Houze Records * Power Note Productions * POWER PLAY RECORDS * Powerblast Recordings * Powerful Recordz * Powerhouse Records * Powerless Pop Recorders * POWERMOVE MUSIC * PowerMove Records Inc. * PowerMoves Entertainment * Pox World Empire * PRA Records * Prairie Fire Records * Praize Up Records * Prank Records * Pravda Records * Prawn Song Records via Wikipedia * Praxis Recordings * Prayin' Child Music * Praying Mantis Style Records * Prayzework Records * PRD Artist Coalition * Precious Records * Precipitate Records * Prema Music * Premier Cru Music * Premier Musique Group * Premier Tracks * Premium Issue Recordings * Premo Records * Premonition Records * Preposterous Records * Preromanbritain * Present Tense Presents * Preservation Hall Recordings * Prestige * Pretend Records * Pretension Records * Pretty Activity Records * pretty face records * Prevatt Records, Inc. * Priapus * Price Productions * Primal Records * Primary Voltage Records * primarythoughts * Prime CD * Primordial Music * Princess Records * Princezz ov Power * Principle Sound Productions * Priority 1 Records * Priority Records * Prism Records * Prismatic Label Group * Prison Jazz Records * Private Music * Private Reality * Private Stock Records via Wikipedia * Pro Organo * Pro Piano Records * Pro-Gravity Records * Pro-tez Records * Pro-Underground Records * Probe Records * Prodigious Recordings * PROdigital Records * Production One Recordings * Profane Existence Records * Profile Entertainment via Wikipedia * Profile Records via Wikipedia * Progressive * Progressive Arts Music * Progressive Global Records * Prohibition Entertainment * Project Active Media * project aristotle records * Project Blowed Recordings * project chaos * Project For Life Records/Management * Projectz Recordz * Projekt * Prometheus Music * Prompt Digital * Pronounce Records * Proper Talent Records * Prophet Records * Prophetic Entertainment Records * Proptronix * Propulsion Records * Prosthetic Records * PROtainment * Protect Ya Neck Records * Protel via CD Universe * Protest Records * Proteus Entertainment * Protocol Records * Proton Music * Proton Records * Prototype Platinum * PS Classics * PSB Records * Pseudoluxe Records * Pshaw! * PsyBooty * Psych-o-Path Records * Psycheclectic Records * Psychedelic Records * PsychForm Records * Psychic Tiger Records * Psycho+Logical-Records * Psycho-Script Entertainment * Psychochrist Productions * Psychopathic Records * Psychosomatic Records * PsychoTribe Recordz/Americore Records * Pterodactyle Records * Pub Records * Public Eyesore * Public Guilt * Public Records * Pubur Track Records * Puerto Roc Records * Pufendorf Records * Puffin Records * Pukka Records America * Pulse Records * Pulseblack * Pulsolid * Pumpin Records * PumpkinEater Records * Punch Productions * Punching Bee Music * Punk Core Records * punk in my vitamins? * Punk Rock Records * PunkHead records * Punkhouse Records * PunkYard Records * Purchase Musik & Records * Purchase Records * Pure & Simple Music * Pure Acid Mixtapes * Pure Harmony Records * Pure Nature Music * Pure Pain Records * Pure Potentiality Records * Pure Records * Pure Sonik Records * PureSpunk * PureWhiteNoise.com * Puritan Records via Wikipedia * Purity Records * purling * Purnima Productions * Purple Heart Records * Purple Skies Records * Purple Skunk Records * Purpose Records * Pushdat Entertainment, Inc * Put Yourself Out, Incorporated * Putumayo World Music * Puyallup Records * Pyram-Axis Records * Pyramid Records * Pyramid Scheme * Pyro Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.